Beneath the Fame
by xstorymaker
Summary: It's their turn now – their turn to show what lies beneath all the fame and fortune. Their turn to show who they really are and step out of their parents' shadows…Next gen fanfic – series of Freeverses...
1. Scorpius Malfoy

**Beneath The Fame – Chapter One: Scorpius Malfoy**

Oh, he was _**f **__**a**__** m **__**o**__** u **__**s**_ all right

But for all the **[X]W R O N G[X]** reasons

They didn't love _**him**_ for **him**

Not like the **l o v e d** the _Weasleys_,

or the Potters,

**N**

**O**

_All those girls_ he'd **been out with**

They only wanted him for his

**L**

**O**

**O**

**K**

**S**

((that **blonde**_**blonde**_**blonde** h a i r))

[[those **grey**_**grey**_**grey** e y e s]]

{{and of course, that **oh**_**so**_**charming** s m i l e}}

then there was his

**[$$]**_MONEY_**[$$]**

born from _**two**_ rich families

he had enough _**money**_ to wear clothes woven from

_**G O L D**_

[if he wanted to]

He was loved, _**a d o r e d**_, by so many,

but

not for his **i n t e l l i g e n c e**

or his **p e r s o n a l i t y**

yes – he was _very_ _**famous**_ _**indeed**_,

but not for good reason

his _father_ was a **D e a t h E a t e r**

the son of _Voldemort's_

**R I G H T – H A N D – M A N**

"_What's your name_?" They all ask…

"_**Scorpius Malfoy**_," he replies, _oh__**so**__**innocently**_,

their expression…

_**I m m e d i a t e l y C h a n g e s**_

their smile…

_**F a d e s A w a y**_

no-one understands

except, perhaps, one person…

R O S E – W E A S L E Y

his best friend,

She **u n d e r s t a n d s** him

She _**g e t s**_ him

She _**l o v e s**_ him

_(too bad she only sees him as a friend though)_

no – she's in love with that other boy…

**L y s a n d e r S c a m a n d e r**

and he tries **so**_**so**__**so**_ hard (_Scorpius_, that is)

but she _**n e v e r**_ looks at him the way she looks at _**L y s a n d e r**_

**N e v e r H a s**

and

**N e v e r W i l l**

so you better just

**GET – USED – TO – IT**

_**So, how'd you like that? Was it good or bad? Average? OK? Apalling? Haha, let me know please :D**_

_**Also, let me know which NextGen character you'd like me to write next, your choices are:**_

_**[] Rose Weasley**_

_**[] Lysander Scamander**_

_**[] Lorcan Scamander**_

_**[] Roxanne Weasley**_

_**[] Hugo Weasley**_

_**[] James Potter**_

_**[] Albus Potter**_

_**[] Lily Potter**_

_**[] Fred Weasley**_

_**[] Lucy Weasley**_

_**[] Molly Weasley**_

_**[] Victoire Weasley**_

_**[] Louis Weasley**_

_**[] Dominique Weasley**_


	2. Lysander Scamander

**Beneath The Fame – Chapter Two: Lysander Scamander**

**L Y S A N D E R - S C A M A N D E R**

**Everyone in school**

**K N E W – H I S – N A M E**

**All the GIRLS wanted him**

**All the GUYS wanted to be him**

**|W|**

**|E|**

**|L|**

**|L|**

_**|W|**_

_**|H|**_

_**|O|**_

_**|W|**_

_**|O|**_

_**|U|**_

_**|L|**_

_**|D|**_

_**|N|**_

_**|T|**_

_**?**_

**He just **

**s u m m e d – u p **

**P**_**ER**_**F**_**EC**_**T**_**IO**_**N****:**

_**HANDSOME **_

**Dark black hair**

**Amazing blue eyes**

_**RICH**_

_**INTELLEGENT**_

_**Lots of F R I E N D S**_

_**Amazing G I R L F R I E N D**_

_**[[Rose Weasley]]**_

He was a bit like that _**S c o r p i u s M a l f o y**_ in a way

**Perhaps **_**t**_**h**_**a**_**t was **_**w**_**h**_**y they **_**h**_**a**_**t**_**e**_**d each other**

**S O – M U C H**

**Everyone**_**in S C H O O L**_**knew**_**Scorpius was**_**after**_**Rose**_

**Even though she was his |B E S T – F R I E N D|**

**But L y s a n d e r didn't worry**

**He **_**n e v e r**_** had a care in the **_**w o r l d**_

**Always so c o o l**

**And c o l l e c t e d**

**And c a l m**

**JUST SO**

_**L **__**A I**__** D **__**–**__** B **__**A C**__** K**_

**No worrying**

**No fussing**

**N**

**O**

**He just S A T – B A C K**

And** enjoyed **_**the **__**ride**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So how was that guys? Oooo! Check me out on youtube, my username is IAmDraco96 ;) There's a trailer on there for another fanfic I'm writing at the moment, called The Road to Hell (it's a Dramione :D) Whoever comments on my videosreviews this chapter gets pepperoni-flavoured ice-cream! [Or just cookies, if you don't like that kinda thing, haha ;)]_**

**_Review!_**


	3. James Potter

**-j a m e s-**

_**dear**_**, ****s w e e t****, **_**innocent**_** j a m e s**

_**popular**_**,**

_**but not **_**t o o**_** popular**_

_**smart**_

_**but not a**_** g e e k**

**funny**

**but not s t u p i d**

**james Potter:**

**the PaRtY AniMaL**

**wild on the d **_**a**_** n **_**c**_** e **_**f**_** l **_**o**_** o **_**r**_

**not a **_**care**_** in the **_**world**_

**just enjoying his time there**

**W H I L E **_**it **_**L A S T E D**

**didn't care about the **_**PA S T**_

**or the **_**F U T U R E**_

**just took L I F E as it –came-**

**handsome**

**but not a p l a y e r**

**oh, no**

**he had a g i r l f r i e n d he loved**

**with a burning**

**F**

**I**

**R**

**E**

**would [X]never[X] do |ANYTHING|**

**to -|hurt|- her**

_**son**_** of the **_**famous**_

**H**_**A**_**R**_**R**_**Y**** – **_**P**_**O**_**T**_**T**_**E**_**R**

**The Boy Who Lived**

**The Chosen One**

**([{surrounded}]) by a family who**

_**loved**_**him**

_**actually**_

**to ****put**** it**

**[B[L[U[N[T[L[Y]**

**the **_**truth**__**was**_**;**

_**E V E R Y B O D Y**_** – L O V E D – ****H I M**

**So that was my impression of James – hope you liked it ;)**

**I was watching Oliver and Company and got an idea for James, because of the Why Should I Worry song, it's awesome, check it out if you have no idea what I'm on about!**

**Review, will ya?**


	4. Dominique Weasley

_**Fast update, huh? Anyway, here's Dominique, and next is Rose…unless you tell me I should do someone else. Hope you like this ;)**_

**You could see she was c r u m b l i n g**

**c o l l a p s i n g like a **

**H O U S E – O F – C A R D S**

**underneath all the**

**[£$]**_**expensive clothes**_**[£$]**

**& **_**makeup**_

**& **_**hair products**_

**you could s e e**

**trying to live up to her **_**g o r g e o u s**_

_**{f l a w l e s s}**_

**totally**_** p.e.r.f.e.c.t**_** mother**

***-...not to mention the rest of her family...-***

**but she covered it all up**

**with vanity**

**& **_**maliciousness**_

**pretended that she hadn't **_**a care in the world**_

_**strutting**_** around the school**

**but it was I N E V I T A B L E, really**

**that**

**she did**

**she **_**did**_** care**

**but it wasn't like it m a t t e r e d or anything, was it?**

**Not when she was as**

**P R E T T Y – [&]S M A R T[&] – A M A Z I N G**

**as **_**she**_** was…**

**such a good A C T O R, too…**

**it was so easy to H I D E her troubles**

**behind those never-ending**

**B L U E – E Y E S**

**and that**

**B L O N D E – H A I R**

**that **_**c a s c a d e d **_**down her shoulders **

**like a **_**G o l d e n – W a t e r f a l l**_

**but it didn't give her the right to be so…**

**o b n o x i o u s**

_**w a l k i n g **_**a.r.o.u.n.d **_**H o g w a r t s **_**l.i.k.e **_**s h e **_**o.w.n.e.d **_**t h e **_**p.l.a.c.e**

"_**Got your shades on your eyes**_

_**And your heels so high that you can't even **_

_**have a good time…"**_

**So how'd ya like my Dominique?**

**Yeah I just totally used Jessie J's lyrics to Price Tag there…oh well ;)**

**Let me know in a…REVIEW! =D**


	5. Rose Weasley

_**Well hello! Long time no update, I know, but anyway, all of you wanted Rose Weasley next so…here she is! Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five – Rose Weasley<strong>

-it's **hard** sometimes, isn't it, _love_?-

being the **d a u g h t e r**

of _ron weasley_ and **hermione granger**

two thirds of _G o l d e n T r i o_

they **all** expect you to be so…

[**brave**]

[_smart_]

[_**simply amazing**_]

and the truth is you are

you _**are**_ brave.

you **are** smart.

you are _s i m p l y – a m a z i n g._

breathtaking, even.

(you just don't know it yet)

everyone's always telling you.

over&over&over

{{_Lysander_ says it all the time}}

-although, he'd do _**anything**_ for you to be happy-

/in fact…_scratch that_/

-he'd do **anything** for you, _**full stop.**_-

-but truth is you're just insecure-

you need reassurance

_**all the time**_

_**[you have done since you were just a little child]**_

all you want is acceptance

you just want to be liked for **who – you – are**

**[X]NOT[X]**

**because you're the son of RON AND HERMIONE**

**because you're R O S E – **_**W E A S L E Y**_

[but you're always reminding yourself]

how _**good**_ your _**life really is**_

**you have a family who loves you**

**amazing friends that love you**

**because [really], for **_**you**_**, when it comes down to it**

**{[to function properly]}**

_**a l l – y o u – n e e d – i s – l o v e…**_


End file.
